


As you wish, My King

by CelebMeril



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elf, Just smut, LOTR, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebMeril/pseuds/CelebMeril
Summary: Meludir thought his feelings and desire for the King were safely hidden, but the King sees through him, and after giving the King a patrol report, Meludir receives a very blunt request





	

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, and use your teeth,"

 

Meludir took a step back, half shocked at the words the King had just spoken. Meludir had been staring, yes, but the young guard hadn't thought it that obvious. And he most certainly hadn't thought his gaze to be anything less than innocent. But, here the King was, accusing him of undressing him with his eyes. Meludir thought his feelings were buried deep, that they would not surface, that the only love shown to Thranduil would be that of a faithful servant, not a lustful young elf.

 

"I...forgive me, Your Grace. I believe I may have misheard you," Meludir said, gaze cast downward as freckled cheeks burned a violent shade of red. Thranduil cupped his hands behind his back, azure eyes fixed upon the small ellon in front him. His demeanour remained regal and calm, and his voice was commanding as he spoke, "I said: undress me with your teeth rather than your eyes."

 

Meludir was silent, his honey eyes looking up at Thranduil through long lashes. He didn't know what to do. Was the King jesting? Surely not. Meludir was certain if this was a jest then he would know, and Thranduil wouldn't be looking at him expectantly. In a few short steps Meludir crossed the distance between them. "As you wish, My King," he whispered, shaky hands beginning to unclasp the King's robe. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, the grip firm, but not tight.

 

"I said, with your teeth," Thranduil said, his tone sounding like a warning. Meludir swallowed thickly, then nodded. He placed his hands upon Thranduil's waist, and slowly began unclasping the thick linen robe. It wasn't as difficult as Meludir thought. The button were clasped with a thin loop of silk, and it was easy to pry it over the button with his teeth. He had to stand on his tip toes to reach the brooch at the base of Thranduil's neck. That was slightly more difficult to get off, and he dropped it. Thranduil's hand darted out, and he caught the delicate carving of amber and brass before it could shatter on the floor. Meludir was expecting Thranduil to say something, but the only sound that came from the Elvenking was a contended sigh as Meludir's teeth brushed against his exposed neck.

 

Slowly, and taking care not to break or snag the delicate fabric, Meludir continued to unclasp the robe. He blushed furiously as he worked his way down, and eventually had to fall to his knees to unclasp the last two fastenings. Once it was unclasped Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, and the robe fell down about his feet in waves. Even in disrobing Thranduil was elegant and graceful. Meludir looked up at Thranduil, as though seeking permission to continue. The Elvenking merely nodded, and looked at the young Elf with a smirk upon his face.

 

Under his robe Thranduil wore a tunic, which Meludir wasn't sure how to remove with his teeth. After a moments hesitation Meludir bit the hem of it, then as steadily as he could he stood. He looked at Thranduil, almost pleadingly, seeking guidance. Thranduil chuckled, a soft sound that was filled with kindness, "You may use your hands." Thranduil was slightly amused by the young guard. He was innocent, willing to serve, and to seek help. Thranduil was certain he would have fun with him tonight, and hopefully many nights after.

 

Meludir took both sides of the tunic into his hands, then carefully lifted it, trailing his fingertips along Thranduil's ribs as he did so. Meludir struggled slightly to lift it over Thranduil's head, the King was easily a foot taller than him, possibly more. In one swift motion Thranduil pulled it over his head and then let it fall to the floor. Now, all the was left was Thranduil's breeches. Blushing, Meludir sunk to his knees once more, and took one end of the leather cord between his teeth. he pulled, and as he had hoped, the knot came undone. Placing his hands on Thranduil's hips, Meludir began to pull down on the breeches at Thranduil's hip. The soon fell past Thranduil's knees and onto the floor along with the rest of the Elvenking's clothing. Thranduil stepped forward, and threaded one hand through Meludir's auburn hair. Azure eyes met with innocent honey eyes as the two gazed at each other. Meludir's lips parted and his breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eyes, and thought of all the things he'd like to do.

 

"What now, My King?"

 

"Whatever you wish. You may serve me, do what it is you so clearly desire. You have wanted me for a long while, yes?"

 

"Yes, My King," Meludir admitted. It seemed his lust and feelings hadn't gone unnoticed after all. He waited for a moment, but Thranduil had nothing else to say. There was a still silence for a long while as Meludir debated with himself. Would this be a mistake? Was it a cruel joke?

 

No. Thranduil was sure in what he wanted, and he never gave an order unless it was what he desired. And his order to Meludir had been for the young guard to do whatever he wished. And what Meludir wished was to taste his King.

 

With small, delicate movements, Meludir began to trace his fingers along Thranduil's gweth. After a while of doing that, and trying to discern the spots that drew a reaction, Meludir firmly took the now hardened length into his hand. Slowly, he began to pleasure Thranduil, and after he had set a steady rhythm he flicked his tongue along the head of the King's gweth. The small action caused a half-moan to escape Thranduil's lips, and the sound only spurred Meludir on. He eagerly took Thranduil into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive head. One hand rested on Thranduil's hip as the other moved down to fondle his balls. Thranduil's grip on Meludir's hair tightened, eliciting a small moan from the guard.

 

After a short while, Meludir grew more confident, and as his ministrations drew even more sounds of pleasure for the King, he worked even harder. Thranduil was big, and Meludir knew he wouldn't be able to take him to the base. He managed to take a good few inches, and he moaned as he felt the head of Thranduil's gweth at the back of his mouth. He sucked hard, tongue dragging along the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head in gentle motions that suddenly grew harsher. Meludir looked up at Thranduil, batting his eyelashes

 

Thranduil had been trying to restrain himself for the most part, but seeing those innocent eyes look up at him, and those sweet lips stretched around his cock proved to be too much. He tangled both hands into the guard's hair, and began thrusting into the warm, inviting mouth. He moaned as his thrusts became harsher, and as Meludir sucked harder he pulled his head back. "Hnng, I'm...I'm going to..." Thranduil warned, giving the young ellon a chance to move if he so wished.

 

"No, I want to taste you," Meludir whispered, then took Thranduil's gweth into his mouth once more. He sucked eagerly, and swallowed him down, almost to the base. Thranduil continued his thrusting, and after a few sharp thrusts he spilled into Meludir's mouth. As soon as he felt the warm substance fill his mouth Meludir gave a small moan and continued to bob his head, his aim being to milk Thranduil dry. He eagerly swallowed every drop, and once he was certain there was nothing left, he pulled of the King with a languid moan. Slowly, Thranduil pulled Meludir to his feet, then captured his lips in a demanding kiss. Thranduil moaned softly, hand still tangled in auburn hair. He brushed his tongue along Meludir's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He gave a small smile as it was granted, and as their kiss deepened he held the young guard close. After what seemed to Meludir like an eternity Thranduil finally broke the kiss.

 

"You should bring patrol reports more often," he whispered, leaning down to nip at the tip of the younger elf's ear.

 

"As you wish my King,"


End file.
